Cargo baskets are used to transport cargo to facilities such as offshore oil exploration rigs. Cargo is grouped and loaded into the cargo baskets at a suitable location, such as a loading dock at a port facility. The loaded cargo baskets are transported by a suitable mode of transportation such as, for example, an ocean-going supply boat. The cargo baskets are transferred to a recipient, such as an offshore oil rig, in a suitable manner. For example, cargo baskets can be hoisted from a supply boat onto a receiving platform of an offshore oil rig by a single point hoist. The hoist is connected to raise each loaded cargo basket in a suitable manner, such as by a set of wire rope slings extending from a hoist hook to lifting eyes on the cargo basket.
Cargo baskets can be used to transport a variety of cargo. For example, a cargo basket can be used to transport large drilling tool components. The drilling tool components are loaded into the cargo basket in a suitable manner, such as by hand over a side of the cargo basket, or by hoist. A cargo basket can also be used to transport palletized cargo loads. In the specific context of offshore petroleum exploration, for example, the palletized cargo loads can be palletized containers of drilling supplies. Each palletized cargo load is connected to a suitable hoist, such as a single point hoist having a hook, with the use of hoist rigging such as flexible wire rope slings connected from the hoist hook and around the pallet, raised from the dock, positioned over the empty cargo basket, lowered into the cargo basket, and then the wire rope slings are removed for use with another load.
For reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved cargo baskets.